


simple thoughts

by Whisper018



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fang might seem OOC but i swear that he's just nervous, M/M, Mentions of marriage, and breaking down his walls to talk to Boboiboy, and it drives Boboiboy mad every time, but they get interrupted every time they try to mention it, like he didn't even know he was already pining for Fang, no beta we die like my sleep schedule, oblivious pining for Boboiboy, post galaxy, pre - during second movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: It was a simple question –an absurd one to say– but it wouldn’t leave his head.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang (BoBoiBoy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	simple thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolongervoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/gifts).



> Ahaha, I hope you won't mind. I was struck with the thought so _I_ had to write this down.

“What would happen if I married you?”

To say the least, the question utterly startled him. Boboiboy gave the boy a curious stare, ignoring how flushed his cheeks were starting to turn.

The other person was quite affected by their choice words, cheeks burning red. But they didn’t back down from it, Fang gave Boboiboy a determined look.

So determined that Boboiboy can’t help but flush even more.

“Wha– _What?_ ”

“ _If_ I married you,” Fang repeated, “what would happen?”

Boboiboy blinked at him, at a total loss for words. Who wouldn’t when your best friend suddenly asks if they want to _marry_ you?

Boboiboy gulped, preparing himself to answer the question. 

“I-Is there something you’re trying to imply Fang?”

The question made the other froze, losing their determined look and finally looked away. “I-It’s just a question.”

But his demeanor tells a different story. Boboiboy can see it in his eyes that there was something _something_ he was trying to imply. 

“So,” Boboiboy started, suddenly curious. “It’s a hypothetical question?” 

Fang seemed to squirm under the boy’s stare. “Well… yes.”

Boboiboy raised an eyebrow at the boy’s hesitation. “Would you… like to elaborate?”

The boy stayed silent, ears burning red but they kept quiet. Probably preparing to answer such a question. For Boboiboy, it was a simple question – _an absurd one to say_ – but it wouldn’t leave his head. _Why would Fang suddenly ask such a question?_

“If we were…” Fang started, catching Boboiboy’s attention. “To be married, would we stay on TAPOPS Station and continue our work or… settle down somewhere.”

The last statement was simply a whisper but Boboiboy heard it. And he can’t help but feel his face burning hot and his heart thumping fast. _Is he trying to court me?_

The other boy’s expression wasn’t any different from his. Gaze directed to the floor, eyebrows furrowed down, lips being bitten by his teeth and not to mention how red his face is turning, Boboiboy knew that the boy _himself_ was embarrassed by his revelation.

Boboiboy coughed, trying to calm himself and answer Fang’s question. But what was he supposed to say? _‘Fang, are you trying to court me and ask what I would prefer **before** we get married?’_ He couldn’t say that. He didn’t want to assume but with how he looks and with the question in the air, only an oblivious person wouldn’t have caught on with it.

“Or you would want to retire,” the boy continued, completely oblivious to his beating heart. “And go back to Earth. I wouldn’t mind but I don’t know if I would retire– “

Oh how certain he was.

“Fang are you– “

But before he could continue, Fang immediately shut his mouth tight, a decision made clear on his face and he _flopped_ down unto his sleeping mat. Back facing him as Boboiboy stared at him dumbly. _Did he just… backed away from the conversation **he** started?_

Figuring out that he’d been left hanging, he scrambled towards the edge of his bed, almost desperate.

“Eh– Fang! You can’t just leave me like that¬“

“I’m sleeping.” The other grumbled out, grabbing their blanket and tossing it over their body.

_“Huh?”_

But Boboiboy didn’t continue. Fang’s tone sounded firm and that he didn’t want to continue the conversation, so Boboiboy closed his mouth to a thin line and retreated from the edge to turn off the light in the room.

He turned under his blanket, facing away from Fang’s back and grumbled. He didn’t like to be left hanging and having questions in his head.

.

They didn’t continue the conversation from last night the next day or the day after that. Boboiboy thought that Fang was too embarrassed to bring it up. With the conversation prior that night, he thought that it would be awkward between the two of them but fortunately it had not, although he noticed that the boy may have placed distance between them.

Although Boboiboy wanted to know what Fang meant that night, if Fang doesn’t want to talk about it, he won’t bring it up.

It was Fang who brought it up two months later.

They were inside the library, talking about their return to Earth for Hari Raya when Boboiboy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Fang, looking slightly nervous. Boboiboy wanted to ask him what was wrong (He really was just surprised that Fang took the initiative to approach him) when he saw him pointing towards the exit.

Excusing himself from the others, he left the library with Fang. And outside the library, he saw the boy standing awkwardly for the first time. Boboiboy had a clue what he wanted to talk about.

It was silent for a while but Boboiboy didn’t want to break it, he waited for Fang to speak up patiently.

”I’m sorry.” Fang spoke up.

Boboiboy blinked. “What?”

The boy started to fidget nervously, which surprised him even more. This was out of his character.

Boboiboy cleared his throat, slightly confused. “About what?”

Fang bit his lip. “About two months ago…”

“Oh.” 

Boboiboy paused, feeling heat crawl up his neck. _Is he finally going to confirm my assumptions?_ Just the mere thought of it made his heart skipped a beat.

Fang exhaled, repeating the words, “I’m sorry.” with a defeated expression.

Boboiboy’s heart clenched at the sight. “Fang– “

“I asked that of you and I didn’t even know if you wanted to marry a guy.” 

_crack._

_**This guy-** _

Boboiboy’s entire body heated up, his heart rate increasing and he knows how red his face is. He didn’t think that Fang would actually _worry_ about him marrying a guy. He actually thought that the boy would be awkward about asking your very own _best friend_ to marry them.

But as he stared at the boy’s defeated expression, fist clenched against his pants, he can’t help but think that it doesn’t belong on his face. _This expression doesn’t belong on your face._

He wants to reassure him that it doesn’t matter who he marries. May it be a male or a female, race or origin, he won’t mind as long as he loves them.

”Fang– “

Before he could even speak or continue; the door to the library slide _open_ and Gopal, Yaya and Ying stood before them, staring dumbfounded at their faces.

_You have got to be kidding me–_

Boboiboy knew his face was red. He _knew_ how flustered he looked like, as if he were confessed too, and he knew that Fang must have frozen up by the sudden appearance of their friends.

“Uh…” Gopal started, looking slightly awkward.

“Did we,” Ying said, pupils darting between the two.

“Interrupt?” Yaya finished, smiling awkwardly.

Before he could say anything, Fang already left.

.

Boboiboy wanted to scream.

Why is it that every time the conversation would reach its meeting point, something or someone interrupts before they could reach a conclusion to the matter? He just wants to know why Fang would ask such a question.

“Why is he suddenly talking about getting married, with me of all people?” He mumbled, yanking his shirt over his body and putting on a new one.

_I didn’t even know he liked me that way._

Which made Boboiboy’s urge to scream increase. 

It’s been a month since the conversation was brought up and at that time they were so close. _So close_ to finding out if Fang was actually trying to court him.

_“I asked that of you and I didn’t even know if you wanted to marry a guy.”_

“No damn.” He hissed as his head hit his pillow. 

He even _ran_ away when the others walked in on them. He couldn’t even stay and explain the situation to them. Boboiboy was left to explain to his friends that everything was okay and that nothing happened. He didn’t know how to explain to his friends as to why he was so flustered.

When they met Fang for dinner that day, all he said was that he asked Boboiboy a question and that was that. He didn’t elaborate when they asked him more questions that he couldn’t answer. It took 10 minutes for Ying and Gopal to stop asking and pay attention to their dinner.

Boboiboy didn’t know if he was relieved or mad that Fang didn’t tell them about the question he asked him.

But all the way through dinner, he had an unreadable expression on his face that Boboiboy can’t help but wonder why his heart sunk. Then he was reminded of the defeated expression on the boy’s face when he apologized to him.

Then he wants to reassure him. He wants to tell him that it doesn’t matter who he marries. May it be a male or a female, race or origin, he won’t mind as long as he _loves_ them. He wants to tell him this. He wants too, since he wasn’t able to the first time.

_‘Yeah… I just wanted to tell him that.’_

Boboiboy heard Gopal snort from above him, making him curious about his reaction. He moved to the edge of the bed to raise his head as Gopal did the same, lowering his head to look down on Boboiboy.

“God Boboiboy listen to this.” He said a look of amusement on his face. “I can’t believe this happened.”

This peaked Boboiboy’s curiosity even more. What could have happened that made Gopal so amused? 

“What is it?”

“Ying just sent me a message,” he gestured for his watch before a hologram with words appeared. “Here let me read it out to you.”

Gopal cleared his throat. “A while ago, Yaya and I were looking at pictures of Mama Zila and Pipi that Commander Papa showed us when we stopped on a picture of Mama Zila’s wedding ring. We were admiring it when Fang stopped by.”

Boboiboy felt himself stiffen at the mention of the name. Gopal looked like he wanted to burst out laughing but he didn’t.

“Commander Papa called out to Fang and asked him what he thinks of the ring. You should have seen his expression – pfft – he looked interested and asked what it was. – mfft – I’m sorry – honestly he looked so interested that I teased him about it. – pffffft – I told him that it’s a wedding and that he should at least knew about it since he was researching about Earth when we were in grade school.

“– pfft – And he said that he doesn’t and asked if _do we need rings to court a person_ and he looked so interested that he really looked like a normal boy – I’m sorry –“

And Gopal bursts out in a fit of laughter above him. Boboiboy froze in his place, face turning pale, green and then red. His heart quickening it’s pace as if it were in a marathon.

.

“Dey Boboiboy,” Gopal quickly nudged the boy beside him. “Have you noticed that Captain Kaizo is around Fang recently?”

Boboiboy gave him a side glance as he rubbed his left arm, silently agreeing in his head. It’s true that Captain Kaizo is often seen beside Fang, talking in hushed whispers. It was an unusual sight to be seen but what was more unusual is how _calm_ and _patient_ Captain Kaizo looked when he was talking to Fang.

It was a face they never saw on Captain Kaizo, so when they first saw it they were very surprised, Gopal claiming that he had a heart attack and Ying saying that he’s been possessed. Between their hushed whispers, he could see how stressed and flustered Fang looked every time and he can’t help but wonder what they were talking about.

He sort of has a clue but he can’t just assume.

Boboiboy grunted. “Yeah.”

Gopal hummed in response, giving Boboiboy a glance which he didn’t like.

“Do _you_ have a clue what they’re talking about?”

It took a lot of will power for Boboiboy not to flinch at the question. “Why are you asking me?”

Gopal shrugged. “No reason.”

Boboiboy did not believe him. It somehow didn’t take too long for Gopal to catch on the fact that he didn’t want to talk about it because he immediately changed the topic.

“Our leave is still pending right?”

.

Oh god he’s going to die.

Boboiboy swears that he’s going to die in his room and the only witness is the boy sleeping on the sleeping mat.

He can feel his heart pounding against his chest and he wonders if it’s loud enough for the other person to hear. He actually wondered if letting Fang sleepover for the week is a good idea, since they _haven’t_ resolved the matter regarding the question.

Boboiboy also doesn’t know when and how he will bring it up and if Fang won’t run away if he does. Just thinking about it makes him want to scream.

He squinted in the darkness of the room, wondering when he should bring it up. 

As if hearing his thoughts, he heard the person below turning in their sleep, as if to face his direction. “Boboiboy?” he heard the boy whisper and _boy_ he’s dead.

“Are you awake?”

Boboiboy turned to face his direction, edging closer to the edge as he eyed the boy below. “Yeah?”

Fang hesitated for a bit before he continued, “Can we… talk?”

Boboiboy had to bite his lip before the relieved sigh could escape his lips. “Mn.”

“Oh.” Boboiboy could make out Fang’s surprised expression. “That’s surprising.”

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I thought that you wouldn’t want to talk about it.”

Boboiboy frowned. “Fang you _ran away_ when the others walked in on us.”

The boy stayed silent and Boboiboy let him, this was the chance he was waiting for and he can’t lose it. He needs Fang to be at least comfortable enough to finish the discussion.

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

Silence.

“Fang?”

“Yes?”

He mentally prepared himself for the question and the answer. “Can I ask you a question?”

The boy didn’t answer but he could faintly see him nod his head and Boboiboy saw this as a sign to continue. “Why did you ask to marry me?”

He could, yet again, feel his heart betting fast. Fang didn’t say anything for a while and Boboiboy began to worry that he would be left hanging again when the boy suddenly stood up, sitting on the sleeping mat, body facing towards him. Boboiboy’s heart skipped a beat.

“If I answer, you wouldn’t judge me for it?”

Boboiboy nodded his head. “I won’t.”

Fang nodded his head, as if to reassure himself before he started. “Captain – Kaizo asked me what I wanted to do in the future.” 

Fang paused and Boboiboy patiently waited for him to continue.

“I told him that I’m not sure yet and stay in TAPOPS to see where I’m heading. He asked me if I wanted to marry and settle down one day.”

A click and he understood. He knows why he suddenly asked about marriage but not _why him_.

Fang started to fidget nervously but he didn’t stop. “Kaizo said that it’s okay for me to marry either Ying or Yaya but that’s the problem,” he suddenly looked away and his voice dropped to a whisper, “I can’t see myself marrying them. I only see you.”

Ah he really is going to die; only the witness is the one who murdered him.

But despite himself, he felt his flushed face cracking into a smile. “Fang, you do realize that we’re just 15 right?”

The boy gritted his teeth, an annoyed look overtaking his face that Boboiboy can’t help but think he’s back to his usual self. “I’m aware.”

Boboiboy _chuckled_ , much to his horror. “That’s nice of him to care.”

Fang grunted for his reply. “Yeah, he’s pestering me with it.”

He hummed. “And what did you reply?”

“Huh?”

“When he said that you could marry either of the girls, what did you tell him?”

Wording out the words somehow hurt him.

Fang paused, head slowly turning back but his eyes won’t meet his. “I told him that I’ll think about it but… I have someone in mind.”

_‘Ah don’t say things like that, it’s not good for the heart.’_

Boboiboy knew that this person would be the death of him. But he found out that he doesn’t really mind.

“Then… are you going to court me?”

Fang’s head immediately shot up, eyes wide that caused the heat from his face to creep down his neck. “You–“

“It won’t matter who I marry, may the person be male or female, from a different race or origin, it won’t matter as long as I love whoever that person be.”

Now that he said those words, he also thought that they were also not good for the heart. Even if the light from the moon and the stars were shining faintly down his window, he knew that the other person’s face is red.

The boy coughed. “Boboiboy, _we’re still 15_.”

Boboiboy let out another chuckle, bringing his blanket closer to his neck. “I know.”

“Why me?”

“Huh?”

“Why would you see me if you were to be married?”

Fang stopped himself from shying away from Boboiboy’s gaze. “It seemed right. If it’s you, I’m content with the fact that I’m going to spend my whole life with you.”

Boboiboy smiled at that. “Then are you going to court me?” 

“In the future, I will.” Fang reached out a hand to caress Boboiboy’s exposed cheek, mumbling the words, “but I can also start now.”

Boboiboy leans into the touch. “That’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus:**
> 
> The first conversation; they forgot that Ochobot was in the room. Ochobot was just confused and awkward the whole time they talked.
> 
> The second conversation; the gang were confused as to why the two left. Ochobot, who has an idea on what they were gonna talk about, started to become awkward. _“Are they actually going to talk about marriage? I didn’t know Boboiboy and Fang were a thing.”_ was what Ochobot thought. They all saw Ochobot being awkward and asked if they knew anything. Ochobot doesn’t say anything and the others didn’t pry it off them. Although Gopal was stubborn.
> 
> The third conversation; Ochobot is yet again forgotten and is in a corner getting awkward.
> 
> The fourth conversation;Ochobot is trying to mind their own business and not listen in to Boboiboy and Gopal's conversation. 
> 
> The fifth conversation; Ochobot was awake and doesn’t know if they’ll witness the two kiss and is panicking.


End file.
